1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elevated work platform or walkway to support workers or pedestrians above the ground or other surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been an unlimited number of catwalks, scaffolding structures, elevated work platforms and the like designed to support workers or pedestrians above the ground or other surface.
Many existing designs are intricate and complex; while others are heavy and cumbersome. In addition, most such support structures are constructed of wood or metal subject to deterioration due to prolonged exposure to the environmental elements.
Thus, there remains a need for a light weight, relatively expensive structure, not subject to the detrimental effects of the environment.